Fallen Leaves
|death=Drowned |postdeath = Tribe of Endless Hunting |namest=Softpaw: |namesl=Fallen Leaves |familyt=Father: Mother: Siblings: |familyl=Stone Song Broken Shadow Unknown kits |livebooks=''Dark River, ''The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=''Dark River, ''Long Shadows, Sign of the Moon, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope}} Fallen Leaves is a scrawny, sleek tom with ginger and white patches, green eyes, a white muzzle, muscular shoulders, and small paws. History In the Power of Three Arc ''Dark River :In the prologue, it is revealed that there were once hidden caves beneath the moorland. Fallen Leaves, a mysterious young cat not yet introduced, enters this cave, meeting a hairless, blind cat with a rat-like tail, with the name Rock, who explains to him that to be a "sharpclaw," which is the name for warriors in the Ancients, he must get out of the tunnels and into the moor before it's too late. Unfortunately, when Rock asks if it will rain, Fallen Leaves says no, because he is afraid that Rock will make him wait until another day. Fallen Leaves enters the tunnels, and appears to be heading in the right direction. However, he comes to a dead end just as it begins to rain, flooding the tunnels. He runs into tunnel after tunnel, but none seem to yield the way out. He becomes more and more frightened, and begins to lose his composure and as he struggles to escape. Jaypaw appears next to him as a huge wave is about to engulf him. He yells to Jaypaw, asking to be saved, but then he disappears and he drowns in the tunnels as they fill with rainwater. :Later, he aids Jaypaw in leading Heatherpaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Breezepaw out of the tunnel with Swallowkit, Thistlekit, and Sedgekit, the missing WindClan kits. Jaypaw is the only one who can see him, and he helps him find his way through the tunnels. Fallen Leaves is confident in where he's going, but eventually gets lost and Jaypaw feels guilty that he can't help, soon disappearing. Outcast :Although not formally appearing, Fallen Leaves is mentioned by Jaypaw multiple times. Jaypaw mentions that he drowned once in his dreams, while with the ancient cat, and almost drowned for real, had he not been helped by Fallen Leaves. Jaypaw, caught up in his stick, notes the one scratch on it that hadn't been crossed out, marking Fallen Leaves' failed attempt to escape the tunnels. Jaypaw wonders if he had done something wrong, as both the ancient softpaw and Rock did not answer his calls. :Later, as Jaypaw is talking to Hollypaw, his sister, he explains to her who Fallen Leaves is, and how he'd gone down into the tunnels for his ceremony to become a sharpclaw, but he never escaped. He also tells Hollypaw that it was Fallen Leaves who showed Jaypaw where to find the missing WindClan kits. :When Jaypaw meets with Rock, the old cat mentions that he came before even Fallen Leaves' time. Throughout the book, Jaypaw is distressed that he can no longer reach the ancient cats, and he truly wonders if he's done something wrong. Long Shadows :He appears in the tunnels when Jaypaw goes inside them. He begs Jaypaw to stay for a while, and says that he is very lonely, but Jaypaw remarks that he doesn't have time to stay in the tunnels. Jaypaw then turns away to leave and it is said that there is anguish on Fallen Leaves' face as Jaypaw leaves him in the tunnels. :After Jaypaw gets out of the tunnels, he finds himself with strange cats, who he realizes are the Tribe of Rushing Water's ancestors. They congratulate him for making it out of the tunnels and becoming a sharpclaw, calling him "Jay's Wing". Fallen Leaves' mother, Broken Shadow, sadly says that it's good that he made it, even though Fallen Leaves hadn't. :When Jaypaw is walking among the Tribe's ancestors, he is mentioned by them. It is said that they have waited for him for over a moon, and everyone is still grieving, especially his parents, Broken Shadow and Stone Song. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Sign of the Moon :Fallen Leaves is initially mentioned when Jayfeather ventures into the tunnels and wonders whether he can hear Fallen Leaves' voice, as there are faint voices calling out to him. :The ginger cat is seen later in Jayfeather's dream, appearing directly after Rock appears, to speak to the medicine cat, referring to Jayfeather as Jay's Wing. Jayfeather tries to coax Fallen Leaves out of the tunnels, but he refuses to leave. He says that both of them know that he can't leave. He sees the stars, and understands that Jayfeather's destiny lies with them. He says that if Jayfeather ever needs him, he will be there for him. It is noted that Jayfeather feels a connection with the deceased cat. :Broken Shadow still believes Fallen Leaves may still come out the tunnels when Jay's Wing appears again, and blames him for abandoning her son and leaving the lake. She regrets leaving the lake, and feels guilty and thinks that if Fallen Leaves ever comes out again, they won't be there to help him. :When Ivypool and Blossomfall get lost in the tunnels, Fallen Leaves finds them and gives them directions, though he refuses to show them the way out. The two cats remain lost, despite him giving them directions, and he informs Hollyleaf, who leads them out. The Last Hope :He is one of the cats that comes for reinforcements at the battle with the Dark Forest. He knows of Hollyleaf's death and wanted to see her body to pay respect. He is then told to fight in honor of her by Broken Shadow and that she died defending her Clan. He then goes off to fight against the Dark Forest cats. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide : In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :Fallen Leaves is tending to Hollyleaf, who was wandering around the tunnels, lost, but had collapsed. He gives her some water, puts some feathers beneath her leg, and gives her some comfrey and poppy seeds to help her sleep. When Hollyleaf awakens again he gives her some fresh kill which, due to the lack of prey in the tunnels, ends up being a tiny minnow. He announces that he knew Hollyleaf from when her and her littermates came to rescue the lost kits from WindClan. He then introduces himself to Hollyleaf and tells her that he once lived in the hills above the lake, but that he now lived in the tunnels. After he gives Hollyleaf some more comfrey she asks if he was a medicine cat and he states that he does not know what that is, and that he and the other cats he lived with were taught about herbs and injuries so that all the cats could help one another. Hollyleaf then asks him questions about how he lived and who he lived with, but Fallen Leaves tells her not to ask anymore questions. He then tells her that her leg is not broken and that it will mend soon, and supposes that she would want to get back to the clans, but when Hollyleaf says she can't go back he simply says that was her decision and that she needed to lie down and stop wriggling. :Later while Hollyleaf is eating some fresh kill Fallen Leaves caught, she asks him more questions about where he came from and where he lived, but Fallen Leaves repeatedly answered that the tunnels were his home now. Days later, Hollyleaf claims that her leg no longer hurts and Fallen Leaves states that it must have healed. Hollyleaf then asks if Fallen Leaves could show her around the tunnels. Fallen Leaves then leads Hollyleaf around the tunnels, first showing her the cave where Lionblaze and Heathertail played when they were only apprentices and the river Hollyleaf and her littermates used to escape the tunnels when they flooded while they were saving the lost kits from Windclan. :When Fallen Leaves leads Hollyleaf down a dark tunnel, Hollyleaf tries to trot ahead when he tells her that there is light up ahead then when Hollyleaf tries to catch his scent while avoiding from crashing into his haunces all she can smell is the cold dampness of the cave and wonders how long he has been in the caves since his scent blended with his surroundings. After that Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves beging racing down the tunnel and he leads her to the other side of the hills on the outside of the clan borders. He then darts in a side tunnel and Hollyleaf chases after him but became lost, but Fallen Leaves finds her and leads her back to the tunnel where Hollyleaf's nest lay. Trivia *He has been described with amber eyes. *He has mistakenly been called Falling Leaves. *He has been described with blue eyes. *Kate Cary confirmed on her Twitter that Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves did love one another,Revealed on Kate's Twitter and if they met in StarClan, they would be mates.Revealed on Kate's Twitter She had earlier confirmed, however, that Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf did indeed meet again in StarClan.Revealed on Kate's official blog **Vicky has contradicted this, saying that's not that the kind of thing that goes on in StarClan, but that they do have a special bond. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=441830245914362&set=o.29566467453&type=1 Family Members '''Mate:' :Hollyleaf:Revealed on Kate's Twitter Mother: :Broken Shadow: Father: :Stone Song: Siblings: :Unknown Kits: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting members Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Ancients Category:Softpaw Category:Major Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Tribe of Endless Hunting Cat Category:Males